


22

by eversosweet



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversosweet/pseuds/eversosweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry waits for a birthday message from a certain blonde pop star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22

It was close to ten in the evening on Harry's birthday when he came to the conclusion that the text he was waiting for wasn't going to happen.

  
Harry decided not to make any plans for his actual birthday because his friends had already spoiled him enough in the past two weeks celebrating his birthday with him. Instead, he spent his whole day at his Beverly Hills home just hanging out in his living room, catching up on Netflix and ordering in lots of take out.

  
But one thing he did end up doing to celebrate his birthday was go on Twitter and tell the whole world how he was feeling on his 22nd birthday. The whole world, including a certain blonde popstar.

  
Three years ago, he told Taylor he'd tweet her lyrics and he had thought about actually doing it for a while now but he didn't know if he had the courage to until he actually hit send. He also thought about all the consequences that would possibly come afterwards. The fans would go wild, for sure. His friends would text him asking why he did that, even though they knew why. But the one consequence he wasn't sure about was whether the writer of that song would acknowledge him at all.

  
Harry wasn't asking for much. He knew she was with someone else and he knew that they hadn't really spoken in almost a year, but he thought he'd give it a shot and see what came of it. He would even settle for her simply favoriting the tweet. Anything to let him know that they were on somewhat good terms.

  
For the rest of the day, Harry was bombarded with happy birthday texts and emails from his friends and family, including his current and former bandmates. But nothing from the person he was hoping to hear from.

The whole day had gone by and Harry found himself lying on his couch covered under blankets and watching a television show about a superhero and eating cheetos. He felt disappointed and a little pathetic for thinking something would come from what he did earlier in the day, but he didn't regret it.

He was about to call it a night and doze off until he heard a faint knock at his front door. Harry got up from the couch, unsure if he was just hearing things or if someone was actually there.

"Hello?" He called out as he walked towards the door.

  
Harry looked through the peephole and when he caught sight of who was on the other side of the door, he took a huge step back in a panic. He wasn't expecting anyone to come to his house, especially not the one person he wanted to come see him the most.

  
"Shit," he said under his breath as he ran his hand through his long hair.

  
He heard her knock again and he was aware that if he didn't answer the door now, she'd probably end up leaving.

  
Harry unlocked the door and opened the door wide to find a shivering Taylor Swift on his doorstep with what looked like a pastry box in her hands.

  
Her cheeks were pink, her blonde hair was down in her natural curls, and she was shivering.

"C-can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Harry responded, his voice concerned as he let her walk past him into his home.

  
"Brr, I always forget how cold it gets at night in LA," Taylor said briefly, still not explaining what she was doing at his house right away. She paused to watch Harry close his door and smiled at the confused expression on his face. "Hi Harry. Happy birthday."

  
Harry froze as he stood across from Taylor. She was the last person he expected to show up on his doorstep on his birthday, but he was so fucking glad it was her. Actually, glad was a huge understatement. He was so ecstatic that he was actually nervous and anxious about it because it was so unexpected.

"Thank you. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I, um," she looked down at the box she had in her hands. "I saw your tweet this morning and I thought it was really nice that you kept your promise. And then I thought about how I could wish you happy birthday and a text didn't seem like enough but calling you seemed too... I don't know, weird. We haven't really spoken in a while..." she said, trailing off for a second. "But then I thought, why don't I just bake you a cake and come visit you at home?"

Harry noticed how nervous she was because despite the comfortable warmth of his home, her cheeks were still pink.

  
"You baked me a cake?" He questioned, pleasantly surprised. "How'd you know I'd be home?"

"I texted Jeff."

"Oh."

"I hope it's okay? I can go if you wa-"

"No, please. Stay," he urged, offering her a comforting smile as he took a few steps closer to her.  
"What kind of cake did you bake me?"

"Come," she said as she started to walk towards his kitchen. Harry almost forgot how familiar she was with his house. She had spent many days and nights with him there in the past.

  
Taylor placed the box down on his kitchen counter and opened it, revealing a beautifully decorated cake with "Happy Birthday Harry" written in frosting.

  
"It's vanilla with buttercream frosting," Taylor said while Harry began searching for a cake knife, two plates and two forks.

  
"Looks delicious. Thank you, Taylor."

"You're welcome."

Harry set the plates on the counter and looked Taylor in the eyes.

  
"Why did you come here?"

  
"I already told you..."

Harry continued to look at her, hoping it'd incite the truth.

"I wanted to see you and wish you a happy birthday."

"And how does Calvin feel about you baking a cake and visiting your ex-boyfriend?"

"Adam and I... we're not together anymore."

  
Harry's eyes practically lit up when she told him that her and her boyfriend broke up, but he had to remind himself to be cool.

"Oh," he replied as casually as he could. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, you're not," she smirked.

"No... I'm really not," he smirked back at her.

  
Ever since Taylor started dating Calvin or Adam, or whatever he liked to be called, his friendship with Taylor pretty much ended. They tried to text here and there, but it wasn't the same as it had been in the past. Partly because they couldn't fit in spontaneous hookups whenever they wanted, but also because their texting died down almost immediately after she met him.

"It was good while it lasted with him," she began to explain, though Harry didn't ask. He was actually curious to know what happened between them. "We're just two completely different people. At the end of the day, we both realized we're not a good fit for one another."

"That's too bad," Harry offered his sympathy. "I truly hope you're okay."

Taylor nodded her head and gave him a warm smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's been a few weeks since, so I've had a chance to kind of go through the post-breakup stage."

"And now you're here."

"Yeah, now I'm here."

"Well, I couldn't think of a more perfect way to spend my 22nd birthday," he grinned, reaching for the cake knife so that he could cut them both a slice. "Besides.... everything will be alright if you keep me next to you."

Taylor scrunched her nose and laughed at his use of her song lyrics, echoed by Harry's own giggle.

  
"I missed your laugh," Harry confessed.

"I missed you," Taylor said as she leaned in towards Harry and kissed his lips.


End file.
